


Christmas Present

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is grumpy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, but Stiles makes it better, with his magical kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something preventing me from moving my feet.”<br/>“I’m not getting my butt of this couch until I’m done with this chapter.” He said and was about to look away but something caught he attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I found this one swimming around in my folder and I know it's a bit late for a Christmas fic, but I really didn't wanna wait almost a year.

Stiles was sitting in one of the large couches in Derek’s loft, a book in his hand. The pack had started using it more and more as a place to hang out and relax especially when Derek had it renovated and the alpha had merely sighed before getting six copies of the key, one for each of them.

For once, Stiles was the only one in the loft, the others having left half an hour ago, mumbling excuses he barely listened to, too absorbed in the new book he’d found in Derek’s bookcase. Who would have thought that the growly alpha liked reading?

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles looked up to see Derek standing at the door, arms crossed, wearing his usual scowl. Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion when the werewolf didn’t answer just glared down at his feet. “What is it?”

“I can’t move my feet.”

“What?”

“There’s something preventing me from moving my feet.”

Stiles looked at the older man with a tired look before returning his attention to the book. “I’m not getting my butt of this couch until I’m done with this chapter.” He said and was about to look away but something caught he attention.

Derek was still standing where he was a few moments before and above him was a-

Fuck.

A mistletoe.

“I swear, I didn’t put it there.” He quickly said and Derek looked up and groaned.

“I know you didn’t. It smells like Erica. Cora must have told her how many times Laura and her trapped me like this when we where kids. I can’t move until-“

“Until someone kisses you?” Stiles guessed, nervously scratching his arm and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“I- uh…” Stiles said unintelligently, making Derek sighed and let his hands fall down to his sides.

“Come on, I’m not gonna bite.”

“Are you sure? Cause I remember quite a few threats about you doing just that.” Stiles replied as he slowly stood up from the couch, making Derek huff.

“I promise, just get over here.”

Stiles hesitantly walked over to the alpha and looked down at his feet that seemed to be clued to the floor.

“Are you sure there isn’t anoth-“ Derek quickly reached out and grabbed his hoodie, pulling him closer so that he was standing right in front of him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Stiles froze, eyes wide, looking into Derek’s green-gray eyes that after a few seconds slowly closed and the kiss softened, the older tilting his head a bit for a better angle. After Stiles shook of the shock he started moving his lips against Derek soft, slightly dry lips, eyes copying the other as they slowly closed. Without thinking Stiles slipped his fingers up into Derek’s hair and he felt hands rest on his hips, gently pushing him backwards, none of them really noticing or caring about the fact that Derek could move again.


End file.
